


The Bride of Kylo Ren

by Semperfidani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Dies, Ben is Frankenstein, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Death and Resurrection, Experimental Science, F/M, Frankenstein Inspired, Galvani Theory, Kylo Ren Rises, Morally Ambiguous Character, Narrated by Vincent Price, Rey Mourns, Science Experiment, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Thriller Inspired, Young Love, or maybe it will, playing god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperfidani/pseuds/Semperfidani
Summary: What have I become?I’m a fucking monster.When all I wanted was something beautiful.~Meg Myers - Monster.Ben is lured by evil in the name of science and turned into a monster. Can Rey love the monster that is Kylo Ren?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 48
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines





	1. Darkness Rises

> _I got to know that your heart beats fast and,_
> 
> _I got to know that I’m the only one for you._
> 
> _What have I become?_
> 
> _I’m a fucking monster._
> 
> _When all I wanted was something beautiful._
> 
> _My love, too much._
> 
> _Your love, not enough._
> 
> _My love, too much._
> 
> _Your love._
> 
> ~[Meg Myers - Monster](https://youtu.be/GVQqZg5BisE).

* * *

> _Darkness falls across the land; the midnight hour is close at hand._
> 
> _Creatures crawl in search of blood to terrorize y’alls neighbourhood._

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a shy, kind, and quietly serious little boy named Ben. However, he was also awkward looking with a tall gangly body, big ears, and moles scattered across his long face. 

He also bore the weight of his legacy: an ambitious mother, Leia, who led uprisings against the current political dictatorship regime; a scoundrel of a father, Han, who was known more for his black market dealings; an oddball uncle, Luke, who promoted unconventional scientific and medical practices; and Anakin, a.k.a General Vader, his grandfather — the once powerful war general who was part of the movement to install the current political regime — who was eventually found slain deep in the forest due to suspect circumstances.

As such, he was often bullied at the local village school and mocked in hushed tones by the villagers. His parents were often absent, which caused a deep loneliness and a profound desire for affection and attention. He endured and suffered years of cruelty and loneliness. 

His only friend — a term used loosely — was a little village orphan girl named Rey, who occasionally sneaked unto their property to steal the apples from the tree. He would sit against the barn wall, writing poetry with his calligraphy set, when her little head would bop up from behind the bushes, her brunette hair tied in three functional and modest buns by the stern nuns who ran the orphanage. She’d quickly sneak some apples into the pocket of her apron, before turning to look at Ben. 

“Friend?” Young Ben would ask, waving his hand in a tentatively awkward wave. Rey would in turn smile and wave back, before sticking her tongue out and scurrying away. They played this little game on a daily basis during harvest season.

During the cold winter months, Ben ensured apples and other portions, like jerky and cheese, would be left outside the barn door for her to scavenge. He’d watch her sneak onto the property from his bedroom window which he kept slightly ajar — the wind causing the flame from the candle to slightly flicker, catching her attention. As she passed below his window, he would whisper “friend?” She would shyly wave in return, and sometimes even blew him a kiss (that he’d reach out and capture, storing it in his pocket like a valued treasure), before sticking her tongue out and running away. 

As Ben grew up, he became increasingly angry at the cruelty of his treatment by his peers and community, and began to lash out in school. After one particularly volatile incident, Ben was sent home. His father Han tried to speak to him, but Ben lashed out angrily and they got into a scuffle, resulting in his father suffering a near-fatal heart attack. Scared that their child was turning into a dark menace like her father before her, and hoping some mentoring and time away would help, Leia sent her son away to a small village in the deep dark forest of Takodana to stay with her brother Luke. This only made the situation worse, as the isolation made Ben feel even lonelier and rejected. He also missed and worried about Rey every year that passed. 

One evening, the two were visited for dinner by Alistair Snoke, a fellow scientist paid by the government, who was collaborating with Luke to develop a medicine to alter the moods for their psychiatric patients. Snoke shared the latest periodical information about Luigi Galvani’s revolutionary breakthrough discovery of using a spark of electrical energy to twitch the legs of a dead frog. They discussed the merits of life revitalization. Luke rejected the notion of “playing God.” Snoke, on the other hand, thought there would merits in galvanizing — in certain circumstances, naturally. Ben, who had an affinity for science, interjected with a theory that a great deal of energy — certainly more than a slight jolt of static — would be required to bring such life form back to life. He spoke about a theory he read where one could harness energy using water and a kite during an electrical storm. Luke shushed him with stern words and a fierce look, but Snoke was impressed with the young lad's natural knack for science.

Snoke disclosed to Ben that he once knew his grandfather prior to his military and political career, when they were both science fellows at the local university. As time went on, Snoke’s visits became more frequent, keen to develop the mind of Ben. Luke, concerned with Snoke’s increasingly erratic and morally repugnant research methods given his ties to his father, and worried with his nephew’s increasing interest in the same line of research, forbade Ben to have any further sessions with Snoke. Ben, who interpreted Luke’s actions as rejection and an attempt to hold him back, sneaking out in secret — an action encouraged by Snoke. 

One fateful evening, Snoke convinced Ben to take a dose of an experimental injection — like a human guinea pig — convincing him that the medicine only enhanced his special attributes and talents. Despite his fear, Ben agreed; as the injected liquid coursed through his veins, he began to shake and quiver. Within minutes, Ben’s aptitude for anger erupted in uncontrollable and fiery rage. He thrashed around, berating his fellow intern, Armitage Hux, who cowered in fear, and raged at the other intern, Dopheld Mitaka, whom he grabbed him by his neck and tossed him across the room. Ben went on to destroy the room with his bare hands.

After a while, Ben paused for breath — his hair disheveled, drool dripping from the sides of his mouth, his eyes glazed with a yellow-tinge — as he looked at the destruction caused by his hands. Horrified at the state of the room, and knowing he was the cause of such action, Ben fled, scared and alone, Snoke’s laughter following him out the door. He ran deep into the dark forest, headed back to the only safe space he knew. 

Hours went past before he finally arrived home, the anger abated as the drug continued to run its course. He quietly sneaked into the barn adjacent to his family home. The screams of villagers could be heard on the cold and crisp evening sky, their blood curdling responses to some commotion.

A slight rustle drew his attention, and from the back corner of the barn a familiar set of feminine hazel eyes peeked out from beneath the pile of hay. She was older now, and the awkwardness of her youth had given way to a beautiful woman. Ben cowered behind a pillar, bracing his shaking hands and pressing his forehead into the grainy wood, as if willing himself not to scare her with the residual effects of the injection. He closed his eyes in an attempt to conceal the effect the drug had on his eyes. 

He listened acutely to the rustle from the hay stack as she moved towards him. Like a delicate ballerina, she tiptoed across the straw until her head was just below his shoulder. She reached out, her tiny palm grabbing his hand that was clenched around the pillar.

“Friend?” Her gentle voice asked inquisitively. “Are you okay?”

He shook at her touch. “Go away!” 

Rey jumped back, scared at the loud and angry tone of his voice. Bracing herself, she bit her lip in determination and moved forward again, this time reaching for his face, her palm touching his cheek.

“Friend?”

Shivering at her touch and unable to resist, he opened his eyes and looked down at her. 

She audibly gasped, her hand faltering in its stroke. Her eyes widened as she took in his wild stare, the pupils of his eyes so enlarged that there was no discernable color between that and the outer ring, so fully dilated and bloodshot that the red bled deep into his eye socket.  
  
He recoiled at her falter, the pain of her apparent rejection striking his heart like a mallet to hot steel. 

“Ben...no...,” she lunged forward, pulling on his hands to prevent him from leaving. He looked at their clasped hands, a shimmer of hope flickering deep inside. Their eyes met again, and this time, there was compassion and a hint of something else.  
  
“Ben, I will help you,” she whispered, a tear trailing down her face. “You are not alone, Friend.”

“Neither are you,” he replied, lowering his head ever so slightly. 

“STOP!” Luke’s booming voice echoed across the barn, the door slamming open with a loud bang, causing them both to jump apart. “Young lady, get away from him. He’s a monster!”

“No!” She yelled, cutting Luke off. “He’s my friend!.”

“He’s a killer,” Luke shot back. “Five people were found dead in the village. Whatever Snoke did to him turned him into a lethal killer. Just like his grandfather!”

Ben recoiled in shock at the accusation, as Rey spun around in horror. “I did no such thing!” 

“I know what I saw.”

Ben pulled from Rey’s arms and lunged forwards towards Luke.

In a panic, Rey ran out of the barn and towards the main house. When Leia and Han opened the door, both wearing evening gowns and robes, Rey grabbed them by the hands and dragged them towards the barn. 

When they arrived, Ben was lying on the ground, his body blue and at peace as he bled out from his arm next to a farm scythe. Luke was bent over him, tears in his eyes as he desperately tried to revive the body.  
  
“He accidentally cut himself trying to get to me,” Luke said as he pushed compression's into his nephew’s chest.  
  
The only sounds heard at the farm for the rest of the evening were loud and piercing cries from Rey, muffled sounds of despair from Ben’s parents, and an uneasy silence — punctuated with the crackle of logs in the fireplace and occasional slurp from a bottle of whiskey — as Luke stared deeply into the fire. 

* * *

**One Month Later**

> _And whosoever shall be found without the soul for getting down,_
> 
> _must stand and face the hounds of hell, and rot inside a corpse’s shell._

* * *

In the weeks after the funeral, the village girl went about life morosely, a simple black ribbon tied in her hair as a sign of mourning. Rey would go about her workday, starting the morning with _Lauds_ at the local village parish _,_ before collecting eggs from the hens at Plutt’s farm. Once she completed her tasks, she would eat a portion of bread and whatever imperfect eggs were collected. At noon, she would return to church to pray the _Angelus_ , before leaving to sort books and dust shelves at the local library for a few pocket _francs_ a week. 

After work, she would return to church for _Vespers_ , before heading out to serve at the soup kitchen with her friends, Brother Finnigan, Sister Mary Rose. Afterwards, they joined Poe, the local war hero and eager suitor of Rey, and the four of them would break bread, eating the warm and hearty soup served by the Holy Sisters. 

That evening, like every evening for the previous month, as day turned to dusk and the sun began to make its way for another night of sleep, the beautiful orphan girl from the village visited Ben’s grave site, laying a bouquet of wildflowers she plucked from the meadow onto the tombstone. A gentle tear fell from Rey’s cheek, landing on the freshly sodden earth. A little flower rose from the earth where her tears landed, only to later be covered by the evening fog as night descended. 

Unbeknownst to Rey, two men stood off behind a tree, shovels in their hands, waiting for her departure. They observed her mourning, and waited for a few minutes for her after she left before setting off on their assigned task from their master. Shovels in hand, they dug, the sound of the shovels and pants of their breath echoing in the fog, until a loud clunk against a wooden board signaled the completion of their efforts. Within minutes, they headed off on a horse-drawn wagon with a large burlap sack in the back resting against the straw. 

The red-headed man of the two made a mental note to remember the girl, calculating that if all went well, she may be of use someday. 

* * *

**Two Months Later**

> _The demons squeal in sheer delight! It’s you they say, so plump, so right!_
> 
> _For although the groove is hard to beat, it’s still you who stands with frozen feet._

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, and the villagers were hunkered down in their cots. Rey huddled in the barn, buried under the straw for warmth, as the sky lit up with passion and fury. For as brave as she was, thunderstorms frightened her. To Rey, they were a sign from God of his anger and wrath, and _nothing good ever came from lightning._

Deep in the forests of Takodana, Alister Snoke looked at his creation as his helpers secured the straps to his limbs. A month ago, _rigor mortis_ had sunk the young man’s cheekbones. With careful and precise surgery, his apprentice Hux was able to sew the skin taken from a passing hobo to the face of Ben Solo, the skin stretched out from lip to skull.

His other assistant, Gwendolyn Phasma, secured the kite to the metal rod, before Mitaka placed the rod into Ben’s hand before securing it well with a strap, careful to ensure the leather did not touch the metal. 

“This is it, my young pupils,” Snoke paused to cackle, while the three doctors stared ahead in docile obedience. “If this is successful, we will be more powerful than the _Almighty Himself._ We are embarking on a new frontier, thanks in part to the late Ben Solo, who shall forever be known hereafter as the mighty Kylo Ren. His strength will be unrivaled, and together, we will be able to squash any remaining dissenters of President Palpatine’s reign!”

“On my command, Dr. Mitaka,” Hux said, with the crisp accent of his Imperial ancestors, as he finished injecting Kylo’s neck with the mood-altering serum. “Commence when ready.”

Mitaka lowered the lever, and they waited. A flash of lightning erupted in the sky, and as the electricity shot down the kite, a louder than normal boom erupted in the clouds as the light struck Kylo. 

The sounds and smells of sizzling electricity permeated the air, and the force of the energy threw the three of them back against the wall before they slid to the ground, knocking them out.

  
  
In another part of the forest of Takodana, Luke sat in his rocker, deep in meditation. At the sound of the large boom, his eyes opened suddenly.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” he muttered to himself.

An hour later, Snoke, Hux, Phasma and Mitaka stirred awake. Quickly orienting themselves, they rose to examine their specimen. 

To their horror, Kylo Ren was no longer there, the straps ripped straight from the thick nails pressed into the board, and the door leading to the woods was ripped straight off the hinges.

* * *

  
**A few hours later.**

> _You try to run! You try to scream!_
> 
> _But no more sun you’ll ever see._

* * *

Tucked away in the barn, Rey felt a sudden chill in her heart, and burrowed deeper into the straw as the lightning blazed across the sky, followed by the booming crack of thunder that barely concealed the muffled sounds of screams from the village. 

_Nothing good ever came from lightning._


	2. Light Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have I done?   
> I’m a fucking monster.  
> When all I wanted was something beautiful.
> 
> ~Meg Myers - Monster
> 
> Can Rey ever learn to love a monster?

> _ What have I done?  _
> 
> _ I’m a fucking monster. _
> 
> _ When all I wanted was something beautiful. _
> 
> _ My love, too much. _
> 
> _ Your love, not enough. _
> 
> _ My love, too much. _
> 
> _ Your love _
> 
> _ I gotta kill you, my love…. _
> 
> _ Your love. _
> 
> [ ~Meg Myers - Monster. ](https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=Meg+Myers+monster)

* * *

_ For evil reaches from the crypt, to crush you with it’s icy grip. _

* * *

**The Next Day**

Rey sat at the table, chewing on a baguette with wide eyes, as she listed Poe weaving a tale about the disfigured looking monster who supposedly terrorized the village in the later hours of the stormy evening before.    
  
“I tell you, Finn, his body was as large and brooding as I’ve ever seen. He walked with a weird gait, as if awkward in his own body. But the face…” he paused mid-story, a visible shiver racing down his back. 

“What about the face?” Sister Mary Rose inquired, her food all but forgotten as she leaned forward, mesmerized.

“It was as if he was some sort of doll, with broad stitches and the skin pulled back like so.” Poe pulled at his chins, exaggerating the fullness of his lips, and rolled his eyes to mimic a wild dog. “And his eyes were sunken into his face, the pupils black while the white part was tinted yellow, the lids discolored blue and purple, as if bruised. It was a sight to see!”

“Did he hurt anybody?”

“No. But he may be the mysterious man behind the missing villagers from a few months back.”

Rey thought about that evening with Ben and Luke, and the accusations that Luke uttered. But Ben was dead now. Surely whoever was terrorizing the village, it wasn’t sweet, innocent, Ben. 

“Did he say anything?” Brother Finnigan asked, his eyes widened in fear.

“All I could make out in the darkness was the world “friend,” asked in a question, and only to younger girls with brown hair...like Rey’s!” The three of them swung to look at Rey. 

Rey ignored their gazes and finished chewing on her bread, washing it down with goats milk, before suddenly rising.  _ Friend. It just simply couldn’t be…  _ “I have to go...to...morning vespers,” she rushed out frantically, tying the ribbon of her cloak around her clavicle. 

“Be careful Rey,” Poe yelled to her back. “Be alert to your surroundings!”

Rey rushed her way through the village, past the small forest, until she arrived at the cemetery. She made her way past the lines of tombstones until she got to Ben’s. She raised her fist in horror to cover the screams emitting from her mouth at the sight of fresh dirt removed, exposing the casket cover. She walked a few steps to the left.    
  
Empty. The casket was empty. 

“Friend?” a familiar voice called out, and Rey twirled around in fright, as her scream pierced the air.

* * *

_ The foulest stench is in the air.  _

* * *

“Friend?” Kylo repeated as he stepped out from the shadows of the trees, his body hunched over as he limped towards her. 

Rey could hardly believe her eyes, and she stepped back in fear. “Oh Ben! What kind of monster have you become?”

Kylo stopped, her words affecting him. She watched as she retreated in fear until her back hit the trunk of the nearby tree. He raised his one large hand over his heart, while the other reached out to her imploringly. “Friend?”

Rey took a deep breath to swallow her fear and took a tentative step towards him, reaching out her tiny hand into his cold, icy grip. She shuddered at the chill, but with every ounce of courage, took another step closer. 

“Friend,” she whispered back. He pulled her into his embrace, the hug awkward and strong. 

“Friend,” he cried out, crushing her closer to his body. “Love. Friend.”

Rey pulled back a bit, her hand lifting to caress the scar bisecting his face from his eyebrow to his chest, her hand shaking at the cold and clammy feeling of the skin as she did so. She looked at him, with his sunken and pallid eyes, the once warm brown rimmed with gold now a lackluster dark pool of chocolate. 

“What happened to you?” she whispered as his forehead came down, pressing on hers.

“Ben. Innocent. Luke. Accuse. Luke. Kill.” He spoke in a hushed and broken tone that only a monster could deliver. He lifted his hand into a fist to beat into his chest, thumping after every word. “Snoke. Make. Ben. Strong. Snoke. Frame. Ben. Snoke. Shock. Alive!” 

Rey startled in shock, pulling away so hard that she fell to the ground. “You mean that it was your uncle that killed you? That you were innocent all along?” She shook her head in disbelief.  _ All this time he was the innocent party.  _

“Dr. Snoke… he manipulated you… he must pay for his crimes! Oh! The humanity!” Rey cried out, her arms flailing in despair as she scrambled up, the action pulling her further away.

His face fell in despair at the minute movement. He placed his hand, curled into a stiff fist, over his chest where his heart once beat. Tapping it gently, he looked at her despondently.

“Friend. Love. Me?”

Rey scrambled towards him, placing her warm hand over his cold fist, dragging it to rest over her left breast where her warm heart beat rapidly. His eyes widened as she pressed his hand deeper into the fleshy mound underneath the layers of clothing. 

“Friend,” she whispered back, the tears rimming her eyelids. “I will always love you, my friend.” 

He tilted his head back and roared, his voice echoing through the forest, as he pulled her into his embrace. Birds, hidden in the darkness of the branches, scattered at the sound, the fluttering of their wings echoing around them. 

They embraced, unaware of the danger around them, until the last sound Rey heard as she descended into blackness was the crack of the shovel against her skull.

* * *

_ The funk of forty thousand years. .  _

* * *

At a rickety table with an uneven leg, in a dark corner of an old pub on the outskirts of town, an old man with grey hair and clear blue eyes stared into the amber swirl of his ale. Every patron of the Cantina had a secret to tell, and a good ale was often thought as a way to cleanse the guilty souls of the darkest men in a way that the confessional booth at the Church could not. 

The wooden shutters rattled against the pub’s windows, a sign of a new storm brewing. 

Memories of that  _ other _ night flooded the old man’s brain.  _ Something _ was nagging at him… as if the rumble of the sky was trying to stir a memory forgotten. 

He heard a crack coming deep from the forest and assumed the lightning hit a tree. 

_ Lightning… Ben… lightening… Snoke … _

He stood suddenly with realization, his mug shattering as it landed on the dusty wooden ground. 

If anyone thought it was odd to see the old man flee the bar on this stormy night, as if the devil himself was after him, they kept their thoughts to themselves. If they thought it odd to hear so many birds circling overhead, having escaped the safety of the forest, they kept those thoughts to themselves as well.

* * *

_ And grizzly ghouls from every tomb are closing in to seal your doom _

* * *

Rey jerked awake with a start, the pain pulsating from her skull all the way down to her toes. She rolled her head back against the small cushion her head was propped against, moaning in misery. Her wrists and ankles were bound to some sort of table that was propped upwards in a vertical position. 

Through half-closed eyes, she could see some sort of gruesome laboratory set-up. Half-decayed skulls were lined up on a shelf, like trophies.  _ The missing villagers,  _ she thought to herself. Jars of organs of various kinds were stacked in a cabinet. 

“Ahh, young Rey.” A soft, wrinkled, gnarly finger traced down her cheek, the sharp uncut nail dragging behind, scraping against the skin of her jaw line. Rey grit her teeth and jerked her head away.   
  
“I can see what my creation sees in you. Such beauty! Such spunk!” Snoke drawled, his sinister voice raspy as the putrid smell of his breath assaulted her senses. “But I can’t be betrayed. He will kneel before me and together, we will finish what his grandfather started and restore order to the land.” 

With a snap of his fingers, the door to the room slammed open. Rey watched as Ben was dragged into the room by Hux, Phasma and Mitaka, tightly bound and firmly secured in a straight jacket and feet securely shackled. Foamy spit gathered at the mouth that was secured with a leather gag.    
  
“Kylo Ren. My magnificent creation!” Snoke raised his hand and struck Ben across the face. 

Rey flinched as she watched his head loll after the impact, the sound of his whimper permeating the air amidst the sound of thunder. Rey struggled against the bindings.    
  
“Stop hurting him!” Rey yelled. As Snoke tilted his head and laughed, prompting Rey to continue on in fury. “You underestimate Ben Solo. You underestimate me. It will be your downfall!”

“Oh? Have you seen a weakness in my creation?” Snoke cackled, his laughter even causing his apprentices to flinch. “Young fool! It was I who nurtured his conflicted mind to realize his full potential! It was I who created him! He will bow to the First Order!”   


Ben howled in pain through his gag as Hux and Phasma clubbed him in his knees.  He fell to the ground in a heap, confined by the restraints. Hux pulled him up by the scruff of the jacket, forcing him to watch his master fill the syringe and insert it into Rey's neck.   
  
Rey struggled, thrashing her body as hard as she could while Ben struggled to charge forward, a pitiful moan erupting from behind the gag.   
  
“My creation can’t be turned by a pair of pretty eyes. He can have no more attachments. It is time for Kylo Ren to fulfill his destiny.” Snoke pressed down on the syringe.   
  
The last thing Rey heard before she slipped away was the howl of Ben’s wailing cry before she exhaled slowly into a state of eternal sleep. 

* * *

  
_And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver._

* * *

“STOP!” 

The door suddenly slammed open. Luke entered the domain, bedraggled, his clothes soaked to his skin from the raging storm. His eyes scanned the room in horror, from Rey’s lifeless body on the table to the appearance of his resurrected but ghoulish nephew crouched on the floor, wailing in pain.    
  
“How is this possible? I watched my nephew die, killed by accident from my own bare hands! And now an innocent village girl lies dead on the table? What kind of madness is this? What have you done?” He could hardly contain himself, questions tripping over themselves fast and furiously. 

“Ahh, Master Skywalker, how kind of you to visit! What you are witnessing is the success of our years of experimentation.” Snoke paused to cackle, his laugh so sinister that even his apprentices flinched. “And what better way to experiment than with the heir to the mighty Lord Vader? Where you saw weakness in the boy, I saw raw and untamed power! But alas, you were always so weak, putting emotion ahead of evidence. And now, together with your nephew, who I have renamed Kylo Ren, I shall be able to build an army of death to end all remaining dissent among the villagers, once and for all!”

As Snoke spoke distractedly, fawning over himself, Luke quietly contemplated how best to tame the nightmare before him. His eyes gazed forlornly to his nephew with deep regret. In trying to prevent Ben from becoming a monster, Luke created what he feared. And the poor villager girl! So pure and chaste, to become an unwilling victim in this monstrous charade. Guilt flooded his senses and in that moment of personal agony, a plan was conceived to repair his wrongdoing.    
  
“How can I believe you? How do I know that you haven't just sewn the skin of the face of my nephew onto some poor straggler’s face?” Luke kept his voice calm and even, and even injected a fake voice of interest.    
  
“Always so doubtful you are, Master Skywalker. That you cannot believe what your eyes see before you,” Snoke hisssed, before assuming a look of consideration. “Perhaps I should show you by continuing with your nephew’s training. Hux, Phasma, Mitaka,” he instructed, “prepare to inject Kylo Ren with the anger serum that we used on him before his downfall. Perhaps that will convince Master Skywalker of the truth.”    
  
Hux and Phasma grabbed Ben from the floor, unshackled him from the straight jacket, and bound him to a chair with some straps. Mitaka tapped the needle and injected the needle into Ben’s neck. Ben’s head slumped forward as the injection coursed through his body.    
  
“When my creation awakens,” Snoke snarled out, “you will see the truth that this is your bloodline. You will hear him with your own voice, see his body, and see the strength of your father in his grandson.” 

“But how was he made? What kind of force awakens the dead? I am truly fascinated to see how you were able to play God” Luke lied, convincingly, feeling Snoke’s ego. “Perhaps you can show me with the girl? I mean, what good is one monster alone? He wouldn’t be able to get to everyone before they escaped.”

“Hmm,” Snoke looked at Rey, stroking his chin pensively. “Perhaps I should. Darkness falls, and light rises to meet it. Together, they would be indestructible power! Excellent idea. Apprentices”, he snapped his fingers, “strap her to the wooden cross.”

As Snoke watched Rey being strapped, barking orders, Luke was paying attention to his nephew, watching as Ben slowly came to, his eyes struggling to focus. Luke took the moment of distraction to shuffle quietly over, bending to whisper his plan in the alert ears of his disfigured nephew. He only hoped it was not too late to reach his nephew; that his once sensitive and shy nephew wasn’t so far gone from humanity that even with the rage serum; that when the time came, he would do what was right and just. It might have been too much of an ask for the boy he let down, but without hope, then all would be truly lost.    
  
The storm raged ever so violently around the house, shaking the window shutters that clattered against the wooden frame. As Snoke powered up the machine, the hair on Luke’s arm began the rise, and goosebumps covered his forearm. The smell of static permeated the air. It was almost as if Snoke was in control of the weather itself!   
  


If anyone in the room were paying attention, they would have seen the straps around Ben ripping apart. They would have seen the rage in his eyes as he took in the image of the lifeless body of the girl he loved. They would have heard the restraining shackles fall to the ground in a heap, or the angry breaths of their monstrous creation as rage consumed him.

  
“Now, Master Skywalker, watch as we bring young Rey to life!” Snoke turned to a shivering young Mitaka. “Roll it again!”   


Mitaka lowered the lever, and they watched in fascination as Rey's body came to life, the radiant light from the lightening threatening to blind them all. 

From behind them, Ben rose.   


* * *

_ For no mere mortal can resist  the evil of the thriller.  _

* * *

  
A pair of pretty hazel eyes watched in delight as darkness and chaos erupted. Rosy lips smiled as cries of fear turned to shameless begging until the wails turned into silence. 

It was all over, the stench of death filling the air as blood seeped into the grains of the wood floor.    
  
Ben ambled over to Rey, releasing her from the restraints. He stood back once they fell and stared at her in a mixture of awe and love.    
  
“Friend?” He asked, reaching out one hand towards her.    
  
She moved forward to grab his hand, placing it over where her heart would be.    
  
“Friend. Love.” She looked at him sweetly, and he reached down to place a tender kiss on her cold lips.    
  


* * *

> _ Nobody knew whatever happened to the pretty little orphan girl. Shortly afterwards, the evil dictatorship fell, and peace and democracy returned to the land. Life continued on with the villagers, and over time, stories became fables and legends relegated to fairytale books.  _ _   
>  _ _   
>  _ _ One such story was of two monsters who were resurrected from the dead, FrankenBen and FrankenRey. It was said that they lived quietly, hidden away from view on the Skywalker-Solo estate. Legend has it that during the autumn harvest, some villagers told stories of a sweet, shy, disfigured boy handing a shiny red apple to a beautiful girl before they disappeared into the bushes.  _ _   
>  _ _   
>  _ _ ~Fin~ _

* * *

_ Can you dig it? _

* * *

“Oh, that was so romantic,” Rey said, dabbing her eyes with a tissue as she and Ben walked out the theatre. She blew her nose, the honk echoing the crisp air, before bundling up her jacket.    
  
“Don’t cry, sweetheart. At least they got a happy ending.” Ben tucked his arm around her shoulders, and she huddled in for warmth, leaning her head on his shoulders. “Why don’t I take my best girl to the new bakery down on Main Street. A little warm bowl of apple pie would cheer you up.”   
  
The two walked down the street, and the light of the bright full moon started to sneak away from the cloud, the light illuminating the sidewalk.    
  
“So sweetie,” Ben huddled her closer, leaning toward Rey’s ears. “Do you think you could ever learn to love a monster?”   
  
“Well, if he is as sweet on me as FrankenBen was to FrankenRey, and didn’t hurt me or my friends, I could absolutely love a monster,” she replied with conviction.    
  
“That’s good to know,” he said with a grin, as the moon fully emerged from behind the cloud.   
  
If Rey had looked up just then, she would have noticed Ben’s brown eyes turn to gold as his teeth turn into fangs….   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read my little story!
> 
> It's not beta'd and has a lot of little grammar and tone errors. But it was important for me to just simply write and publish.

**Author's Note:**

> I previously posted this story in 2019 and took it down in 2020. I resurrected this story for the 2021 Monster Fucking Valentines event (with some revisions).
> 
> I am back after a long hiatus. My other stories are not abandoned; they are on hold while I try to overcome my debilitating writer/fandom anxiety. One word at a time. 
> 
> Not beta'd. I die like a Queen.


End file.
